Gon becomes a girl !
by lolipop-sama
Summary: After rescuing Killua from his family, Gon and Killua part ways with leorio and Kurapika. When planning to go to Heaven's Arena they meet a man who makes Gon drink a potion. The potion makes Gon turn into a girl ! Will Killua be able to control his hormones and deal with his love rivals ? (Fem.Gon x Killua) (don't own the cover image)
1. Gon becomes a girl

**Gon becomes a girl**

**Haha so sorry minna, I couldn't help it !**

**I had to post a new story :D**

**Anyway this story starts with the Heavens Arena arc **

**Enjoy**

**I don't own HxH**

* * *

><p>The four walk through the town as Kurapika stops them.<p>

They turn around, facing him.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take my leave."He says.

"Huh ?" Gon asks.

"Really ?"Leorio asks.

"In that case I'm going to go home, then" he adds.

"You, too ?" Gon asks while pouting.

"I haven't given up on becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee. I'll have to go back and start cramming."Leorio answers, looking up at the sky.

"Uh-huh, good luck."Gon smiles in his usual cheery mood.

Killua turns, addressing the group,"So Hisoka is going to be in Yorknew City on the first of September and that's when we meet up."

The group nods as they respond together," September 1st,in Yorknew City."

* * *

><p>The two boys watch as the blimp leaves with Leorio and Kurapika going their separate ways.<p>

Gon waves goodbye to the zeppelin before turning, smiling at Killua,"It's just the two of us now. Hey, what should we do ?"

"Do you have to ask ? We train, obviously." Killua responds casually.

"Huh ? Train for what ? Aren't we going to have fun ?" Gon responds, confused.

"Did you already forgot what you just said ?!"

" Do you think that you can punch Hisoka without training ?! YOU COULNDT LAND A PUNCH IN TEN YEARS, LET ALONE IN SIX MONTHS !"Killua continues to speak.

"Okay…" Gon responds slightly confused and sad.

"I'm gonna explain this easy for you,"Killua picks up a stick and draws in the dirt."This is Hisoka and this is Hanzo. If this is the gap between Hisoka and Hanzo in terms of strength, the gap between Hisoka and you is…"

Killua draws a long straight line all the way to the other side of the court,"About this way ! And I'm being generous !"

"Now I'm mad…"Gon retorts.

Killua walks up to Gon as he retorts mad,"Then where are you ?"

Killua thinks for a moment,"Hmmm…. I'm about…"

He draws a picture of his face, just behind Hanzo's face.

"Oh Hanzo is stronger ? Your're amazing !" Gon responds smugly.

"Cut that out…It's emberassing !" Killua responds, turning red.

However he does feel happy that Gon thinks he's amazing.

"Gon, do you have any money ?" he asks.

"Actually, I'm running out…"

Killua smiles widely,"Well I don't have much either but… there is somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time."

"Train and earn money ?" Gon asks confused.

"The Heaven's Arena !"

"The Heavens Arena… ? Never heard of it…" Gon responds,still confused.

"I'll explain later. For now we should get moving."

"WAIT ! KIDS !" a man yells.

Gon and Killua turn to him.

The man runs up to them- He has messy black hair, a white labcoat and a briefcase in his hands.

"Can you please help me ?" The man asks.

"Of course,sir. How can we help you ?" Gon asks, smiling.

Killua looks at the man suspiciously.

"The name is Don !" the man says. He shakes Gon's hand.

"My name is Gon and that's my best friend, Killua !"

Killua refuses to shake the man's hand.

"What do you want ?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Don opens his briefcase.

"Wow ! It's full of potions !"Gon says,in awe.

The man takes out a pink colored potion.

"I made this potion." Don explains. " I already asked people to drink this, so that I could test it, but they refused. Will you two please try ?"

"Sure !"Gon says.

"Hell no !"Killua says. He drags Gon away from Don.

"But Killua ! We have to help him !" Gon yells.

"Gon, you trust people to easily !"Killua retorts. Gon pouts.

Killua sighs. They walk back to Don.

"Okay, we help you…" Killua says.

Don smiles and hands them the potion.

Gon takes a sip.

"It tastes sweet !" Gon says.

'_If that potion is poison..I kill the man !'_ Killua thinks.

Suddenly an explosion occurs.

"Gon !"Killua yells worried.

But when he sees Gon, his mouth drops open.

Gon opens hi-her eyes. She sees Killua and Don staring at her.

"What's wrong ?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Killua slowly turns to Don.

"What did you do to Gon ?" he half growls.

He strangles Don.

"No, Killua don't ! Don din't hurt me !" Gon yells.

"T-The potion makes a person change his gender…"Don explains when he can breath again.

"Turn Gon back !"Killua yells.

"What do you mean Don has to turn me back ?"Gon asks confused.

"Gon, you became a g-girl…"Killua explains.

"EH ?!"

* * *

><p>Gon and Killua are currently sitting in a blimp, heading towards Heavens Arena.<p>

Killua has a hard time to believe that Gon turned into a girl.

Gon had a hard time to stop Killua from hurting Don.

At the end the man promised to make a new potion to turn Gon back into a girl, but… it would take some months…

At the end Killua gave his phone number to Don…So that Don can call them when the potion is done.

Gon's pov

It's kinda weird to be a girl. But I don't really mind it that much.

I have now long black hair, Killua tied them into two pigtails. I wonder where he learned that…

I still wear my green clothes.

"Ne,Killua ?" I ask.

"Hm ?"

" do I look good as a girl ?" i ask him,curiously.

I see Killua becoming red.

Why is he blushing ? I was just asking a question…

Killua's pov

I feel myself turning red when Gon asks me if he,erm, I mean she looks good as a girl.

"Y-You look cute.."I manage to say.

"Thank you !" Gon says, giving me a smile.

I look away. Damn Gon,why do you have to be so cute ?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was the first chapter.<strong>

**And haha Gon is turned into a girl !**

**But he doenst seem to mind.**

**And Killua is developing a crush on Gon, so kawai !**

**Anyway should I continue this ?**


	2. Meeting Zushi

**Meeting Zushi**

**I decided to continue this story because people really wanted me to continue this story **

**Anyways, I don't own HxH ( I wish I did)**

**Enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

><p>The two friends have arrived at Heavens Arena. Gon looks up at the sky in awe.<p>

Meanwhile Killua can't help but stare at the boy-erm,girl.

'_It's kinda weird that Gon is now a girl. And its all because of that stupid Don ! ' _ he thinks

'_But Gon does look cute as a girl-Wait, what the hell am I thinking ?!_'

'It's tall !' Gon exclaims.

'Of course it- my house is taller though.'

'Your house is not counted.'

'This is going to be fun- I'm going to see how fast im going to climb up this time.'

'You've been here before ?' Gon asks curiously.

'yep. Two years to reach the 190th floor.'

'Oh..'Gon mutters and looks back up at the tower… And then counts the floors.

'Stop counting since we'll be there fairly quickly'

Gon grins in excitement. ' let's go,Killua !'

She takes his hand.

Killua's eyes widen.

_W-What ?! Why is he-she holding my hand ?_

Gon tilts her head to the side,' Is there something wrong, Killua ?'

_S-stop it Gon ! I'm gonna have a heart attack !_

'N-Nothing is wrong, let's go !'

'Hm' _'Killua is acting weird…'_ The black haired girl thinks.

* * *

><p>After registering their names and getting their numbers, the two head to the arena of the 1st to wait for their numbers to get called.<p>

They soon find some empty seats. They sit there, watching the match in front of them.

Soon, Gon's number is called.

Gon is nervous.

'Gon, you were able to open the Testing Gate,right ?' Killua asks her.

'Yes,why ?'

'Then, all you need to do is push really hard. ' Killua says.

' Alright ! Killua has faith in me, so I'm going to give it my all !' Gon exclaims, pumping her fist into the air.

Killua blushes, he covers his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Just go fight' he says, still covering his mouth.

'O-Okay.' Gon says. She doenst understand why Killua is acting like that, but she shrugs it off.

She approaches her opponent.

The audience tells her to run, as in mocking her.

'Go back to your mommy !' one of them yells.

He should really regret to saying that, because Killua punches him into the sky.

That successfully shuts the audience up.

Gon's opponent is quite muscular and is confident that he can win with one punch.

Gon easily dodges the first punch and pushes him hard, sending him to the wall to the wall behind him.

'I hope I din't hurt him to much…'Gon says, worried for the man.

After that Killua's number is called.

He defeats his opponent with a single chop on the neck.

After that they take a elevator along with a boy who looks a bit younger than them. The woman who guides them explains about how the system of winning and losing works in Heavens Arena.

'I heard that when you pass the 100th floor, you get your own room.' The boy behind them says.

The two turn to him.

The boy introduces himself as Zushi.

'I'm Gon !' Gon says, smiling at the younger boy.' And that's Killua !'

But in the corner of her eye the black haired girl notices that Killua doesn't seem happy.

She tugs his sleeve and raises and eyebrow at him, the silver haired boy shakes his head at her.

Zushi praises their fight, saying its amazing.

'I thought your match was great too and the referees must have thought the same because they send you to come to this floor after just one fight,' Gon says, smiling at the boy.

Zushi shakes his head at her, waving it off.

Gon glances at Killua, who has a huge scowl on his face and she looks at him worried. Why is he scowling ? Zushi hasn't done anything to them.

She tugs on his sleeve and looks at him with a worried look on her face.

She gestures to Zushi who looks at them in confusion.

Killua sighs, seemingly understanding her silent message of being polite.

They walk out of the elevator.

'Can you tell me what dojo you come from ?' Zushi asks, changing the topic. He holds his arm out and his knees bent. ' Personally I come from the Kung-Fu Shingen dojo !'

The two preteens stare blankly at him. Gon doesn't know about Killua but she has never been to a dojo.

'Hm…We don't really have one.' Killua admits, voicing out her answer.

'WHAT ?!' To say Zushi is shocked is an understatement; the boy gives them a slack-jawed expression before staring at the two of them in awe.

'Zushi, is it bad that we don't have a…dojo ?' Gon asks, looking at Zushi in confusion.

'No ! Of course not ! It just surprised me. For the two of you to reach such a level without being guided just means I have to work harder !' Zushi explains, going to the same position he has been earlier.

'Yeah well,' Killua says, sweat dropping at his words. He glances at Gon, looking unsure of what to say to Zushi after hearing this.

They hear sounds of clapping.

The three turn their body around, surprised to see a young man walking towards them.

'Zushi, the match was good !' the man says, smiling to the bushy-eyed boy. The boy smiles widely at this compliment. ' You followed my teachings well.'

'It's an honor,Master,' Zushi frowns at his master before pointing at his shirt that is not evenly tucked.'Master,your shirt is…'

The man looks flustered at his unfinished sentence, apologizing as he tucks in his shirt.

Gon blinks her eyes when she sees how the man goes from being flustered to looking like a wise teacher.

'Who are they ?'

'Oh, these are Killua-san and Gon-san,' Zushi introduces the two.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Wing.'

Gon and Killua do the same position as Zushi did and say,' Osu !'

'I never thought I would see other kids like Zushi,' Wing says as they walk though the corridors,'Why are you here ?'

'Well to become stronger but we also run out of money and wanted to earn some,' Killua admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Killua has participated before,' Gon adds, pointing at her friend.

Wing's eyes widen at this proclamation before shaking his head.

He glances at Gon, before resting his eyes on Killua.

He stares at him for a long time. Killua can see he looks at him with pity and curiousity.

_Why would he pity me ?_

'If you came this far you must be strong,'Wing says. ' You should take care of yourself and your opponents.'

They nod their heads and watch as Wing leaves the three of them alone.

Gon takes the envelope from the smiling receptionist, who looks like she wants to be anywhere but here.

The three of them wave at the receptionist before making their way towards the waiting area.

As soon as they reach the waiting area, Gon rips the envelope open.

She pouts at the little amount of money and glances at Killua, who is silently laughing at her.

'It's not funny Killua !' she says, with a blush on her face.

'Of course it's funny. You really though they would give you a lot of money ?'Killua asks,grinning at her. '_Now stop making that adorable expression, I might get a heart attack..' _ he thinks.

'No but, I thought it would be slightly more then this,' Gon says.

Killua smirks at her,' I guess you be happy to know that when you win this match on this floor you get more than this.'

Gon and Zushi tilt their heads at him, looking at him expectantly.

'How much money are we going to win on this floor,Killua ?' she asks.

Killua smirks.'Well on the first floor, if you win or lose, you still receive money that is enough for a drink. But from now on if you lose then you earn nothing. On this floor, a victory gives you fifty-thousands jenis.'

'Fifty thousands jennis ?' Gon and Zushi ask in disbelief.

'Yup, and at the hundredth floor, about one million.'

'On the hundredth and fiftieth floor, the reward is ten billion Jenis.'

'1-10…' Zushi splutters, looking at the older boy in awe.

Gon feels slightly faint at this news. She almost stumbles too but Killua holds onto her, smirking at her as he helps steadying her.

Gon sighs and takes a seat on the bench. Killua takes a seat beside her, slumping on his drink.

'Killua, you have already gone to the two-hundredth floor, haven't you ?' Gon asks,tilting at Killua who is leaning his head against her.

He smiles widely at them and Gon blinks a few times with her eyes, not understanding why he is smiling.

She shakes her head and snuggles into Killua's arms, never noticing how he is flushing red.

She feels slightly cold and Killua is warm, very warm.

'Well ?' she asks.

'It was four years ago Gon, and I don't have the money from then,' Killua admits.

'Eh ?' Gon asks surprised.

Killua laughs nervously,'I spend it all of it on four years worth of candy.'

'All that money on sweets ?!' Zushi asks, shocked.

'What kind of sweets were they..' Gon mutters and Killua offers her a smirk, his eyes glinting in amusement. In the corner of her eye, she notices Zushi staring at her and Killua with curiosity and is that…embarrassment ? Why would he be embarrassed ? Now that she looks around, many of the participants are looking at them with amusement and shaking their heads at her and Killua.

'Eh ?' Gon tilts her head to the side.

If she straines her ear, she can hear them saying something about young love and cute couple.

Who is the cute couple ? She shrugs her shoulder and leans her head against Killua's chest.

'If on this floor, our opponents are among them then it be an easy victory,' Killua says loudly.

'So, are you two dating ?' Zushi asks, flickering his eyes at Gon and Killua.

'We-We're not dating !' Killua says as soon he gets over the shock.' Gon and I are…we're just friends,best friends,right Gon ?'

Gon tilts her head to the side. Question marks above her head.

Zushi frowns, reluctantly nodding his head at them and Killua can tell that the boy doesn't seem

To believe them about being best friens. He can tell from the doubt in his eyes.

Gon tilts her head to the side,' What does dating mean,Killua ?'

It seems like Killua is saved from saying anything because before he can say something,the loudspeaker rang out,' Can Killua-san and Gon-san go to room A on the fifty-seventh floor ?'

Gon gives Killua a grin and a thumps- up while giving Zushi a small smile.

She frowns when she notices the older boy giving a glare at Zushi.

She shakes her head and sighs. _'I wonder why Killua is always glaring at Zushi like that…'_

* * *

><p>Killua blinks his eyes when he sees Gon sitting on the bench, hands crossed an a worried look on her face.<p>

The silver haired boy takes a couple of deep breaths and is surprised when Gon looks at him with concern in her eyes.

'Killua !' Gon says,running towards him.'What happened over there ? What did Zushi do to make you react like that ?'

The boy winces at the reminder and Gon purses her lips at him, looking at him with concern.

'When Zushi changed his quard, I got the same impression that I was fighting Illumi,' Killua admits.

Gon tilts her head to the side.

'I overheard him talking to his master and I heard him saying something about ' Ren'', Killua admits, grimacing as Gon shots him a look of confusion.

'Gon,I'm gonna change my plans.'

Gon tilts her head. She doesn't show any emotion but curiousity.

'Well ? What is it ?' she asks.

'I want to reach the top !'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm gonna end this chapter here. I wanna thank the people who reviewed this story.<strong>

**You people are so nice and motivated me to continue this story !**

**I love you,guys ! **


	3. You are my boyfriend,right ?

**I dont own HxH ( i wish i did)**

* * *

><p>Wing explained to Killua and Gon about Nen, and Killua told Gon he was lying.<p>

When they reach the 200th floor they feel a huge aura.

The receptionist appears. She explains about the 200th floor before that Hisoka appears behind her.

Hisoka stares at gon for a while.

'I don't remember you being a girl,' he says, amusement in his voice.

'Oh well,'Gon says with a sweatdrop on her head.

'Well it's not such a big deal...Your really cute as a girl,' Hisoka says with a smirk.

Killua pulls Gon closer to him.

'Don't touch Gon,'he half growls.

Hisoka chuckles before saying,'Its still too early for you two to step on this floor.'

He gives out murderous aura. He sits down and keeps realising murderous aura.

Killua and Gon walk towards him. They feel weaker with every step, but they don't stop.

'Don't be foolish !' a familiar voice yells.

'Wing-san,' Gon says in surprise.

'Right now, you are like someane standing naked in a blizzard wondering why it's cold, if you continue to strain your body like this you die.' Wing explains.

'He can stop us from moving with his willpower ?! Don't lie !' Killua demands.

'Yes, i was lying,' Wing says calmly.' I will teach you about Nen. So retreat for now'

'hey, receptionist lady. What happens if we don't register before midnight ?' Gon asks.

'Gon-sama will have to return to the 1st floor. But Killua-sama once refused to register already,so if he doenst register this time,then he will be banned from participating,' the receptionist explains.

Gon and Killua decide to follow Wing.

* * *

><p>After that Wing explained them about Nen, Gon and Killua walk back to the Arena.<p>

Gon suddenly stops walking.

'Someane is following us,' she says.

Two men appear behind Gon.

'Your pretty cute,' one of them says, putting his hand on Gons shoulder.

'Eh ?' Gon asks,confused.

'Wanna have a drink ?' the other asks.

'Leave her alone !' Killua yells at them.

The two men chuckle.

'Listen girl, why don't you ditch your boyfriend and go with us ?' he asks Gon.

Before that Gon can answer the two men are already knocked unconsious by Killua.

_Those men are lucky, i could have killed them...But i don't want to make Gon upset !_

'Let's go back,' He says to Gon, putting his hands into his pockets.

'Mou !'

'What's wrong ?' Killua asks.

'I don't get it at all, what is a boyfriend ?' Gon asks.

.

.

.

'You don't know ?'

Gon shakes her head.

'*sigh*a boyfriend is a guy you are "with" you are with him exclusively like you dont kiss or flirt with other guys and you spend time with a boyfriend. a boyfriend is someone that you have specail feelings for. you feel more than u do with a guy who is just a friend.' Killua explains.

_I kinda hope that i can become your boyfriend..._

Gon seems to be thinking. She smiles.

'I see ! So Killua, you are my boyfriend !' she exclaims.

_What ?_

_'_What ?'

'You are my boyfriend ! Because i feel more for you then Kurapika and Leorio, and i like spending time with you...I wonder how it would feel to kiss you...'she trailes off.

Killua can feel himself becoming red.

'Y-You want me to become your boyfriend ?' he asks.

Gon blinks a few times with her eyes.' What are you talking about,Killua ? You already are my boyfriend,right ?'

'R-Right. Let's go back,' he quickly says.

The two return to the Arena and are able to pass through Hisoka's barrier.

Hisoka says that if Gon wins a fight he would fight her.

'And if i win, you have to give me a kiss on the cheek,' He says, before walking away.

'NO WAY !' Killua yells at him, before turning at Gon,' Listen Gon, you have to win ! There is no way that your going to kiss Hisoka, got it ?!'

'S-Sure,' Gon says with a sweatdrop on her head.

They walk to the receptionist who hands them the forms they have to fill in.

She asks them if they are going to register for a match right then.

After seeing their confused faces, she explains to them.

'Does that mean we'll be fighting in this class mutiple times ?' Gon asks,after that the receptionist finishes explaining.

The receptionist says yes and starts to explain about the floor masters.

Gon questions the fact that they will be living 1000 meters above the ground as Killua's house is 3700 meters above the ground.

The receptionist hands her another form to be filled in. Killua notices three anymous people behind them-a man with only one arm, a man standing on a pole with a spinning top on his shoulder and a man on a giant-wheeled wheelchair.

'Do you need something ?' Killua asks them.

'No, not really,' the man with spiky black hair says.

'We're simply in line to register for a fight,' the one with only an arm and a face mask explains.

Killua sighs, knowing that they want to challenge Gon.

'I'm ready to go whenever you are,'Gon announces.

'Then, Gon-sama will be in room 2207 and Killua-sama will be in room 2223,' The receptionist says, handing them the keys.

They walk away.

Killua glances up at the three.

'They must have gone through the greeting Four Eyes mentioned. If we'd gone in blind, we could have ended up like them.' he says.

They reach Gon's room.

Gon is amazed at the size of the room.

'Look,Killua !' Gon calls, looking outside though the window.

They fall into a comfortable silence.

'Gon,' Killua calls.

'Hm ?'

'What are you gonna do after you handed the tag to Hisoka ?' He asks

'I'm going back to Whale Island...To see Mito-san and Baa-san,' Gon answers, a smile on her face.

'I see,' Killua mutters, he isnt able to hide his discomfort.

Gon frowns sadly.

'You don't want to come with me ?'

'Of course i do ! It's just that...' he clears his throat.' What if they find out about my family...What if they don't like me...'

He sees Gon staring at him and he blushes.

'Ah, Killua is shy !' she laughs. He stays silent.

'Don't worry Killua, Mito-san and Baa-san are very nice people,'

'I'm sure they are...'

'Killua ?'

'...'

'They are going to love you,' she says with a smile, standing up and walking towards him.

She stands in front off him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

'Gon ?' Killua asks.

'Now that i became a girl, i became shorter then you !' she says with a pout.

'Gon wha-' he gets cutt of when Gon softly presses her lips agains his. Killua's eyes widen.

_Gon is kissing me !_

It is not really a long kiss. When Gon pulls go , Killua is blushing furiously.

'W-Why did you do that ?' he asks when he finally found his voice back.

Gon blinks a few times with her eyes.

'I'm your girlfriend, so its not weird when i kiss you,right ?' she asks,' And i also wanted to kiss you for a long time.'

'I-Im going back to my room,goodnight.' Killua says.

'...Goodnight,' Gon says.

"_B-Baka_,"Killua mutters and walks out of the room.

Gon blinks a few times with her eyes,before smiling.

_Is Killua a tsundere ?_

An alarm runs. It's the notification for Gon's match : March 11h,3 PM

'Hm..I wonder who i will be fighting,'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter is short.<strong>

**It was lazy.**

**Happy LATE christmas **


	4. Filler chapter

**This chapter is kinda a filler chapter...Kinda...**

**Anyways i don't own HxH ( if i did Gon would be a girl )**

**Enjoy this chapter ( and don't forget to review)**

* * *

><p>The next day it was Gon's match against Gido.<p>

She lost...And ended up in the hospital.

"Your right radius and ulna are both broken ,fractured humerus, three broken ribs…,"Killua names her injuries.

Gon pouts."Twelve other minor fractures. Four months before you're completely healed up…You moron !" Killua continues.

"Sorry !" Gon sticks out her tongue.

"An apology won't help ! Do you have any brains in there ? You're lucky not to be hurt more ! Man, why do you think Four-Eyes is training us ?"Killua scolds her.

"I'm sorry..."Gon says , looking down.

Killua lets out a deep breath and sits beside her on her bed.

"I'm really sorry Killua...I really am an idiot..." she mutters , gripping her hands unconciously.

Killua smiles and holds her hand.

"Gon ? Does it hurt ?" he asks worriedly.

"...No. I'm fine, don't worry.'

Killua cups both of her cheeks to turn her head to him. "I know that face,Gon."

Gon looks at him weirdly. "Of course you know my face, why won't you ?"

"I mean the face you make when you lie,_baka _!"

"I-Im not lying...How rude !"

"Spill..."

" Gon where are you looking at ?" Killua asks irritated.

'Auround..."

"Oh, i din't know that," Killua says, sarcasm dripping into his voice.

'W-Well now you know...'

"I'm asking you to look at me, answer my question,"he says.

Gon's face starts to turn red.

"Would Killua leave when i find Ging ?" she asks before turning at Killua and see that he is all-red.

"I'll stay with Gon for as long as she wants me to."

"Then i want you to stay with me forever !" Gon says happily, throwing herself into his arms.

'If Gon wants that...Then that is what i'm going to do..." Killua says, hugging her back.

They hear a knock on the door. Killua goes to open it and it turns out to be Wing.

He ignores Killua, and goes straight up to Gon.

"Wing-san...I'm really sorry..." Gon says.

"Apoloqy not accepted !" Wing says, with a tick mark on his head.

Gon sweatdrops.

"Killua-kun, do you know when Gon-chan will have recovered completly ?" he asks.

"Two months," Killua lies.

Wing gives Gon a condition to not enter a match for two months and she can't practice or learn Nen.

Gon promises she won't and Wing ties a string on Gon's pinky finger, so that she will be reminded by looking at it.

He requests a word with Killua alone. The two leave the room.

* * *

><p>When Killua enters Gon's room, he notices that Gon has put on her green boots.<p>

"Gon, where are you going ?"he asks.

"I want to buy new clothes, you can come if you want," she answers.

"But you need to rest..."

She pouts. "I can still buy clothes if i want to !"

* * *

><p>When they reach the mall, Gon spots a really cute looking shop. She drags Killua to it.<p>

After some hours Killua is tired. Extremly tired. They had been to six stores and Gon has atleast one bag from each of them.

_Seriously Gon was first a boy, so how does it come that he has such a fashion sense ?_

_It makes me wonder if he was crossdressing when he was little..._

While waiting in line at the sixth store,Killua's stomach growls.

Gon chuckles and steers Killua to the food court.

'Gon,' he tries to get her attention between bites of pizza. Her eyes are staring off into space.

'Yeah,Killua ?'

"Do you think that Don is already done with the potion ?'

Gon frowns.

'Whats wrong ?'

'WHEE ! KILLUA DOENS'T LOVE THIS VERSION OF ME !' she cries with anime tears.

Killua sweatdrops. ' I never said that,Gon. But you want to stay a girl for the rest of your live ?'

'Being a girl,is not that bad...'

Killua chuckles.

'Nani ?'

'Nothing...It's just...I can't wait to see Mito's reaction when she sees you as a girl,' Killua explains.

'Ah...'

When they are done with eating, Gon drags Killua to another shop.

'Killua wait here, i'm going to try on this dress !' Gon tells him, before walking into the dressing room.

Killua groans._ Why do girls take so long with chosing clothes ?!_

* * *

><p>After a while Gon comes out of the dressing room.<p>

'How do i look ?' she asks, gesturing to her clothes. Killua flushes a light red and feels his whole body froze at the sight of her wearing a green jacket over a plain,white shirt and with a light blue skirt with white ankle socks and green and white sneakers. She looks really good espececially with her pigtails tied with the green ribbons that he bought for her.

'You look great,' Killua finally answers, causing Gon to smile at him.

After paying for the clothes, Gon decides that they should go back to the Arena.

'Finally...'Killua mutters.

* * *

><p>'What are you doing now ?' Killua asks, sitting on Gon's bed.<p>

'Writing a letter to Mito-san,' Gon answers.

'What did you write ?'

'That i'm now at Heavens Arena and that when im done i will come to visit them. I also told them about you,' Gon responds.

Killua blushes. ' You told them i was your-'

'Yes i did,' Gon cutts him off. ' I also already told them about Don, so they will know.'

'Ok...'

'Killua, can you send this letter for me ?' she asks.

'Hm...Sure,'

Gon gives him the letter.

'Well, im going back to my room,' Killua says, standing up.

'Wait !'

Gon gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Baka Gon...' Killua says with a blush on his face, he walks out of the room.

Gon giggles. She looks at the string tied around her pinky finger.

'One month,huh,' she says,smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>And i'm ending this chapter here :)<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**Till next chapter !**


	5. Back to Whale island

**Ok before ou start to read this chapter i have to exlain some things :**

**-I skipped the Heavens Arena arc ( sorry i was to lazy to write more about this arc, beside its not my favorite)**

**-Gon already had her fight with Hisoka and she lost, and Hisoka told her that she should kiss him on the cheek the next time they meet**

**(you can probaly guess Killua's reaction to that )**

**And now you can start reading this chapter**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own HxH ( if i did Gon would be a girl)**

* * *

><p>It is a really sad goodbye, and they did not expect that Wing is actually some sort of Hunter examiner as well.<p>

In any case, they are going to miss the two miss and vow to meet them again someday.

"Whee ! I'm going to miss you ,'Gon cries, pulling Zushi in a tight hug.

"Che,' Killua pufs his cheeks.

Wing smiles at them.

"Be careful, Killua-kun, Gon-chan"

"See you again,soon !"

"Hai !"

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon are sitting on the sails of the boat, simply staring at nothing.<p>

They took a blimp to the closest port to Whale Island wich was still far away and took a boat there.

Killua already hated it. Gon is the only girl on the boat, and the men are in need of 'love' or 'a sight to see'.

Gon, being so innocent, has no idea about it. Almost all of them complimented her and she just assumed that they were being polite.

There was one guy who bassicly started following her around. He always made a creepy laugh and let out a perveted grin.

If he thought he was hiding well he was dead wrong, Gon and Killua noticed.

Gon,of course not knowing his intentions, thought it was just a concidience.

Killua,being more knowing, understood his girlfriends situation and became rather protective of her.

After a couple of days, the guy actually confronted Gon, backing her up in a corner.

Understanding that he was up to no good, she beaten him up to the tulp out of defense.

When Killua asked her why she has beaten him up, she told him the truth.

Killua almost went off to kill him until Gon stopped him.

The men on the boat still tried to 'catch' Gon, even after that.

It took all her power to stop Killua from killing them.

Once she was not looking and when she turned back, Killua was choking the poor guy.

Gon lets out a sigh, enjoying the breeze as it gently blows against her.

"I can't wait to see Mito-san and Baa-san," she says happily.

"Hm..."

"Killua,whats wrong ?" Gon asks,worried.

"It's just that *sigh* The guys on this boat don't know how to give up,'Killua explains.

"Give up on what ?"Gon asks, confused.

.

.

.

"Gon, these guys are all flirting with you,' he says, sighing.

"They are ? I din't notice,"Gon says.

"Forget what i said..." Killua says, smiling. _I don't want to ruin your innocence_

With the tips of her hair on her shoulders, he tugs on it gently and pulls her closer, kissing her.

She smiles against his lips and can feel him do the same.

* * *

><p>Gon and Killua finally arrive at Whale Island.<p>

They start walking slowly as they reach the town and pause.

They stand there for a while since Gon thinks that Killua is absorbing the atmosphere of the Island-wich he is, for like 15 minutes.

He looks as if he's waiting for something...

Or someane...

Gon frowns.

"Whats wrong,Gon ?' Killua asks when he sees her frown.

"Who is that girl that your waiting for ?" Gon asks, feeling mad.

"Girl ? What,gir- Oh i see ! Your jealous,' Killua says. He chuckles.

"..."

"I'm not waiting for a girl. I'm just waiting for the bus. Why is it taking so long ?"

Gon bats an eyelid. "What are you talking about ?"

"The bus. When's it coming ?" he repeats.

Gon chuckles.

"But there are no buses here on Whale Island"

"Huh ?"

"We're walking there." she says."We should arrive there early tommorow morning."

Killua loses his footing.

"WHAT ?!"

* * *

><p><span>Mito's house, a day later<span>

Killua is happy when they finally arrive.

"Hmp ! What kind of place doenst have a bus ?!" he asks.

"Whale Island," Gon answers simply.

They are walking up on a forever-like hill as they go to Gon's house.

Soon, the house is in view and Gon grins widely.

She starts to run, leaving Killua behind screaming her Aunts name loudly.

Killua smiles at the sight of Mito staring at Gon with wide eyes.

"You really...Became a girl..." she says, not taking her eyes off Gon.

"Yep," Gon simply answers, hugging her still dumbfounded aunt.

"You must be Killua,right ?" Mito asks,looking at Killua.

"Yes."

"So, you are Gon's boyfriend ?"

"Yes, he is," Gon says, smiling widely. Killua blushes.

Then out of nowhere- the woman yells, making both kids lose their footings.

"Mother ! Gon has bought her boyfriend !"

Gon and Killua turn red.

"Ara,Ara...Aren't you a bit young,child ?" her grandmother, who just arrived at the door, comments them making them want to die of emberassment.

"Mito-san...Can we please go inside the house now ?" Gon asks, looking at her aunt pleadingly.

The woman flinches and then laughs akwardly at what she has forgotten.

"Of course,of course ! Ha-ha..."

And so they do in silence.

"Oh that's right...Take a bath while i make something to eat. And but out your dirty clothes. I'll be doing laundry,"Mito instructs them.

"Okay,later," Gon replies to the command.

"Now ! You have ten seconds." The woman says before counting down and Gon runs around the room, Killua screeches as Gon takes off his shirt.

"Gon what are you doing ?! I can take off my shirt on my own ! And besides i'm a boy ! We can't bath together, you baka !" he screams out.

Gon looks at her aunt with pleading eyes.

Mito sighs.

"Ok, you two can bath together."

Gon smiles and Killua turns red.

"BUT !" Mito yells, making both kids flinch. " Killua, don't do anything pervetted, okay ?"

Killua gulps.

* * *

><p>"Its been awhile since i felt at home," Gon says, sitting in the bathub.<p>

She glances at Killua.

"Killua, why are you sitting on the ground ? We can sit in the bathtub together if you want."

"Baka Gon !" Killua says,not looking at her.

"How rude..." Gon pouts. " Then let me at least wash your hair !"

"No !"

"Please ?"

"No..."

"I give you a hug..."

"...No..."

"Chocolate ?"

"...No..."

"A kiss ?"

"...Fine..."

"Yay !" Gon walks out of the bathtub and sits behind Killua. She starts to wash his hair.

Killua covers his blushing face with his hands,trying not to look at her naked body.

_This is so weird ! Gon is now a girl ! Doesn't he-erm,i mean, she feel any shame to bath together ?!_

* * *

><p>That night Mito and her mother don't have to think about the sleeping arrangements because the two kids are eager to go out and camp out in the deep dark woods. Mito is a tad worried, but Gon always does so.<p>

She stares at them as they stand at the door.

"Aren't you two tired ?" You did just come from a long journey."

"We're used to it" They answer back. Besides, the control of their Nen makes sure that their energies are better conserved then before. They still have the energy to explore. Mito sighs.

"Fine. Just make sure to get enough rest,okay ?" she shrugs and they nod.

"Hai,Mito-san !"

After that they sprint deeper into the woods and Gon takes Killua to a small clearing beside a cliff.

Killua's eyes widen when they reach the view of the night horizon is wonderful and the sheer numbers of stars is unbelievable.

"Ne,Killua."

"Hn ?" He looks at her. Gon gives him a quick kiss.

"I promised to kiss you,right ?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah...B-But its not as if i enjoyed this kiss !" Killua says, blushing furiously.

Gon giggles. They fall into a comfortable silence.

"Killua."

"Hn ?"

"You know there's this legend here that if you write you and your lovers name on this Holy tree, you be together forever,"Gon tells him.

"You want to write our names on it ?" Killua asks with a blush.

"Yes, because i want to stay with Killua forever," Gon answers.

"Baka.."

Gon giggles and stands up. "Let's go look for that tree..." she says.

They walk through the tick forest and something catches Gon's eye and she frozes in her tracks, causing Killua to almost tumble forward.

"Why you stop Gon ?" He asks.

She points to her left and he looks over. A large tree stand where she is pointing, the moon shining directly upon the tree are many engravings, full of names.

"That's the Holy Tree," Gon says, walking closer and putting her hand on the trees surface. Killua takes a step beside her.

"Let's write our names on it !"Gon exclaims happily,looking at the boy with a smile.

He can't help but smile back.

Taking a pocket knife that she found on the ground, she easily writes 'GonxKillua' on it.

When she turns to look at Killua,she is surprised to find warmth on her lips but closes her eyes and relaxes,wrapping her arms around the boys neck with ease.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Someane keeps knocking on her door, but she manages to muster the strenght to ignore it.

"Mito..." her mother calls gently.

"Is Gon still here ?"

"No. But you can't keep hiding from her forever. She just wants to meet her father."

"And she'll leave me for him."

"You have to ask her directly."

Mito stands up. When she turns the knob though-

"Ask me what,baa-san ?"

She can no longer lock the has turned it on the outside.

"Please don' lock yourself up again,Mito-san."

"..."

She hears her mother lightly chuckle. " I leave you two alone."

Mito opens the door.

She stares at Gon who is looking at her with a mix of confusion and worry.

Mito kneels so that their faces are the same level.

"If you ever find your father,would you come back ?"

Gon bats an eyelid."Of course i will i'll bring him back for you to punch him."

Mito laughs heartily She hugs her niece tightly.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too,Mito-san."

* * *

><p>That night, Gon follows her Aunt as she takes something inconspicuously hidden inside her room.<p>

They go to the dining room and discuss it.

It's a mysterious box Ging left. He requested to give it to Gon once she becomes a Hunter.

Mito honestly never planned to give it to Gon.

"Arigatou,Mito-san" Gon beams and she stands up. She runs to her room to sleep.

She watches her back with a mix of emotions.

Her mother holds her shoulder firmly looking proud.

"You did good,child."

* * *

><p>Gon comes into her room and finds Killua dead asleep.<p>

She smiles and settles down next to Killua. It doenst take her long to join her boyfriend in sleep.

* * *

><p>Gon wakes up in the middle of the night with a full bladder.<p>

She shuffles down the hall to the bathroom. When she comes back she pauses at the sight before her.

At some time during the night Killua took hold of his pillow and hugs it tightly. A smile on his face.

Gon settles back into her blankets and watches Killua. As the minutes tick by she finds her frown deepening.

Killua hugs the pillow tighter and puts his face into the pillow.

_It looks as if he loves the pillow more then me,hmp_

She grabs the pillow from Killua's arms and trows it away.

She curls her body against Killua's. She glances at his face to make sure he is still asleep, and gives him a quick peckon te she drifst off.

* * *

><p>Killua has never felt so heavy in his life.<p>

As far as he can tell,Gon is using him as a pillow.

She is sleeping on her stomach, one of her legs entangled with his,her head resting on his shoulder, and her arm thrown sloppily across his stomach.

_How did we end up this way and why is my pillow on the other side of the room ?!_

"Gon," He tries to elbow her but she is holding his arm down.

He repeats,"Gon."

When she doesn't respond he uses his free hand to push her arm away.

"Gon," He says.

She makes a noise but makes no attempt to move.

Killua lifts his hand high into the air and then smacks Gon on the back of the head. She yelps and sits up.

"Wha's happening ?" she asks.

Killua grumbles and rolls his eyes as he gathers himself up and leaves the bedroom, muttering something like :" Baka Gon."

Gon scratches the back her head. "Seems that he doesn't like to be used as pillow..Hehe.."

* * *

><p>"So Ging left you this box..."Killua says slowly,turning the box in his hands as he examines it."How do you open this ?"<p>

"I tried but i couldn't open it," Gon answers.

"Can i use force ?"Killua asks.

"Yeah.I already tried it though"

Gon watches as intense muscles bulge from Killua's arms while he tries to rip the box open.

He relaxs with a frown. " This isn't an ordinary box." he comments.

"If you had to be a Hunter to get the box then it probaly requires something you get when you become a Hunter. Like-"

"My Hunter License !"

"Nen." Killua finishes, ignoring Gon's outburst. Her eyes widen at him and she nods excited.

She places the box in front of her on the floor and puts her hands on either side of the box. She takes a calming breath and as she realises it she applies her Nen to the box.

* * *

><p>They later find out about a game named Greed Island.<p>

Killua calls his brother who gives them some more information.

They decide to go to Yorknew-Killua's brother said that there's a rumor that someane is auctioning off a bunch of disks.

"Does this mean whe will be heading to Yorknew earlier than we thought ?"

Killua nods. Gon sighs and looks dejectedly up at the ceiling,and Killua hears her mutter :

"Mito-san will be not happy."

* * *

><p>"So,your going again." Mito says.<p>

"Yes." Gon responds,putting on her green and white sneakers.

Mito sighs. " You din't even stay long !" she complains.

Gon smiles at her aunt. " Don't worry Mito-san, i will send you letters."

Mito sighs again and pats her niece's head. Then she looks at Killua.

"I trust you to protect my niece. After all,you are her boyfriend,right ?' Mito asks Killua.

"I will." Killua answers.

After saying goodbye to Mito and grandma,the two leave for Yorknew city.

"I can't wait to see Leorio and Kurapika !" Gon exclaims.

"I can't wait to see their reaction when they see you as a girl,"Killua says,snickering.

"Hm.."

"What's wrong ?" Killua asks her.

"The next time i see Hisoka i have to give him a kiss on the cheek." the girl explains.

Killua frowns." No, you will not kiss that pedophile clown."

"But, it was a deal. I lost against him in Heavens Arena,so i have to kiss him."

"Che !" Killua walks a bit faster.

"Ah ! Killua,wait !" Gon runs after him.

But Killua ignores the girl.

"Are you mad ?"

Killua still ignores her.

"MOU !"

* * *

><p><strong>Will you follow the orginal storyline ?<strong>

**Yes, i will. I will include the Chimera Ant arc. **

**Will there be more Killuax(female)Gon moments ?**

**Yeah,duh. I thought that was very obvious -rolls eyes-**

**How will Kurapika and Leorio react to Gon ?**

**Pft, if i tell you that then there is no need to read the nex chapters**

**Anyways, till next chapter !**

**( I want to thank the people who reviewed this story )**


	6. Filler chapter 2

**I dont own HXH (i wish i did, but sadly i don't)**

* * *

><p>Already a week has passed since Gon and Killua arrived at York Shin.<p>

They are now currently sitting in a cafe,eating ice cream.

Killua is biting his lips as he watches Gon lapping up the icy cream,her tongue occasionally flying down to catch stray droplets of melted ice cream.

Wich happens quite a lot.

Killua has to sit there and watch his girlfriend run her tongue in and around the cone.

And its pure _torture_

'_Only Gon can make ice cream arousing,'_he thinks,biting back a whine as Gon's tongue flicks out to gather ore of the sugary resistance.

Gon blinks as she glances up at Killua.

"Are you okay ?" she asks,concern slipping into her voice.

Killua's pale face is red for some reason.

Killua chuckles nervously.

'_She doesn't even realize what she's doing !' _he whines,his nails digging into his shorts as he resists the urge to jump at his girlfriend.

But _damn._

Its hard not to pounce on the beatiful and strangely innocent girl seated across from him.

"E-Everything is fine,"Killua assures the other in a tight voice.

"Are you sure ?"Gon asks once more."Your face is really you have a fever ?"

"I'm fine." Killua assures again.

He hopes that Gon just drops the subject.

"If you say so..."she mutters before returning her attention to the cone

Killua breaths a silent sigh of relief and the grip on his knees becomes more relaxed as Gon eats the cone.

"Aren't you eating ?"Gon asks.

Killua was so busy with Gon, that he din't eat his ice cream.

After eating ice crea they go search for some information about Greed Island.

"I wonder how Kurapika is doing." Gon says out loud._Kurapika ? What about Leorio ?_

"He's fine." Killua assures her.

Gon smiles at him."Hey, after we're done with Greed Island we can go eat ice cream again."

Killua frozes."NO ! Never !"

"Eh ?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I enjoye<em>d writing this chapter :)**

**This was just a quick chapter**

**The next chapterwill be longer !**

**I promise !**

**Happy 2015 xxx**

**Oh yeah, thank you for reviewing this story !**


	7. Reunion with Leorio

**Yay ! I finally had the time to write this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer : Are you stupid ?! If i owned HxH Gon would be a girl !**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon are walking around the town.<p>

They stop by a cell phone shop.

"Finally going to buy a phone ?" Killua asks the black haired girl.

"Hai."she nods."Kurapika should be able to contact us anytime."

"Kurapika ?" _What about Leorio ?_

"He said he's busy with work."she says and stares at the clerk.

"I see..."He turns to the man.

The man clears his throat and introduces the latest model of his shop.

Gon is about to buy it,but someane intterupts them.

"This is the one you want..."Leorio grins proudly,and the two kids beam at the sound of the familiar voice."Golden Beatle." he says and introduces how awesome it is and the best model to date despite being a little more expensive,heavy and not the latest.

After a long session of shameless bargaining,he ends up getting a 70% discount.

Killua stares at the raven-head with incredulity and Gon's eyes twinkle with amazement."Sugoi,Leorio !"

Leorio stares at the girl for a while,before turning to Killua."Killua,who is this girl ? Where is Gon ? Is this girl Gon's twin sister ?"

Gon sweatdrops."Leorio...I'm Gon."

"WHAT ?!"

Killua explains how Gon turned into a girl.

Leorio smiles creepily."I see..."

Killua pulls Gon closer to him."What's with that creepy smile,old man ?"

Leorio shakes his head,pushing his popping vein is in a good mood,anyway,he missed them very much.

"So Gon,tell me,what is Killua to you ?"

"My boyfriend !" Gon exclaims. Killua blushes sligthly.

Leorio smirks."How far have you gone ?" he asks.

Gon blinks in confusion."What do you mean, Leorio ?"

Leorio smile grows wider.

"Did you two already do-"

"DON'T RUIN GON'S INNOCENCE,YOU PERVETTED OLD MAN!"Killua yells.

**_BAM !_**

And so...,Leorio flies to the sky-spinning.

...

*several minutes later*

The two kids are waiting for Leorio to return.

"Killua,why did you punch Leorio ?" Gon asks,curiously.

"...You don't need to know."

"Mou !" Gon pouts."Ah,there is Leorio !"

Leorio runs to them,still feeling a little pissed that Killua punched him to the sky.

He dusts off the soil on his clothing. "By the way,why were you here so early ?" he asks.

The kids stare at him,and then to eah other."Should we tell him ?"Killua asks,pointing rudely at Leorio.

Leorio grits his teeth in annoyance."Then you just passed off the number one helper,"Leorio crosses his arm.

Gon twitchs."W-We will tell !"

They tell him about the game,the supply,the _money-_

_pak !_

Little punches land on the kids' heads.

"You _idiots _!"

* * *

><p>The next day,they go register at the South Peace Auction.<p>

It costs quite a few million and Gon decides (much to Killua's and Leorio's argumunents) that she use her Hunter card. They need the money after all,and they already got this far.

"Really,though ?"

" Gon,think this through..."

"I already did." She says with that trademark,I-will-never-change-my-mind look.

She hands the befuddled lady behind the counter her Hunter card.

The girl looks at her incredulously but shrugs in the end.

"Here you go,miss."The lady says,handing her the briefcase full of money.

* * *

><p>Later,the trio go to look around for pieces to sell. As they look around,they discover that if they use Gyo they can find potential treasures.<p>

Leorio( who haves no idea what this 'Gyo' is) decides to go back to the hotel to catch the updates on the Spiders-thing they posted on the net.

They find four : A painting,a doll,a weird rock,and a weird sculpture.

They only get three,a red-head named Zepile bid an impractical amount on the sculpture.

They get their treasures appraised proving their method to be insanely effective.

They get huge provits for the first two,and they seem to be wrong with the rock...

_Bam !_

The opening of the door is not gentle.

It's a suspicious red-head. He haves the inkling feeling this guy is Zepile,and Killua frowns.

Gon only blinks.

"Halt !"He says.

He announces that the artifacts are appraised unfairly and reveals what the antique man is actually trying to do. Apparently,there is a good change treasure is in the rock.

"Ne,Ji-san,how'd you know ?" Gon asks innocently,and the man blinks before proceeding his explanation.

Killua looks behind and sees that the chubby appraiser is sweating buckets.

_Looks like the weirdo is telling the truth after all..._

The man explains everything,up to how it works,so they ask the appraiser to open it wich he does.

A pile of gold comes pouring out,and the eyes widen in surprise.

"Sugoi !"

"Eh ? You _did_ lie old man !"

"B-But in either case, you can't guarantee this is antique."

Killua grabs the man's collar."You're still at it,eh ?"

The chubby man pales.

"Calm down, i's true."The weirdo says

He then glares at the chubby old man,who is just let go by Killua."But it doesn't mean you have the right to scam any -respecting proffesionals should provide their services with full responsability !"

Gon claps at his speech while Killua only shakes his head.

"Old man. Tell us the much are these really worth ?"

"I-Its hard for someane like me to tell."He looks down deeper."I-Its true !"

"It's true."The weirdo intervens."I'll tell you what you can do."he says and walks back and points his thumb at the door."Shall we ?"

And Gon follows.

And Killua follows too,he doesn't really have a choice,now has he ?

* * *

><p><strong>And i'm gonna end this chapter here.<strong>

**Oh yeah i want to tell my readers that the next chapters may be posted slowly.**

**Why ?**

**I still have school to work for...**

**My last points were not THAT good !**

**So i will spend my days studying ( i hate studying :c)**

**Anyways please review ( i love to hear your thoughts)**


	8. Meeting Hisoka again

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH,if i did Gon would be a girl**

* * *

><p>"So,you're Zepile."Killua states after introductions.<p>

"Thanks,Zepile-san."Gon says.

"You don't need to thank it give and percent sounds cut when you sell the tresure."Zepile confirms.

"What ?! You're going to rob us ?!"Killua says with distaste.

"That's uncalled 's my fee for providing advice."Zepile says innocently.

"I dont see a problem.

He helped us back there."Gon says,but Killua still looks angered.

"Oh,Killua,i don't see a still get lots from all this."she adds.

"We need to collect as much as we possibly can.I might be willing to buy him lunch."Killua tells her.

"Really ? Then i'll settle for that."

"Huh ?" In the end,they walk into a mini restaurant to eat.

"So Zepile-san..."Gon starts off.

"Hmm ?"

"I feel bad,so we''ll pay you a fee."Gon states starts to yell and she quickly nudges him since people are staring at them.

"Nah,it really is return,just tell me tipped you off to bid on these items ?"he asks them.

"Is it okay to tell him the truth ?" Gon asks and Killua nods his head.

Gon explains about _Nen_ and the idea they have that Killua came up with.

"I see,_Nen _aura...If your telling the truth,that explains why you bought the statue,not realizing something was hidden ,why do you need money so badly ?"

Zepile asks."We can answer that question,but not for ,you have to answer our question."Killua states after he stops drinking.

"Sure,that's fine."

"There's an item we want to buy at the auction.

That's why we need money"Killua explains.

"Oh,wich item are you interested in ?" Zepile asks curiously,but Killua raises a palm towards him.

"It's our turn .

You estimated that this treasure was worth 300 million,right ? Could we receive that much at the trade market?"The white haired boy asks.

"At the trade market? They mainly deal in cash...If you show up abruptly,you won't get a fair price."Zepile states,answering Killua's question.

"What ?" Gon asks.

"Seriously ?" Killua adds dissapointedly.

"Now it's my turn.I repeat my item do you want ?"Zepile then asks.

"A game called Greed Island."Killua replies.

"Oh,that ridiculously expensive game ?"

"How much is that weird pot you bought worth ?"

"Huh ? This ? It's garbage."Zepile states,putting a hand on top of the wrapped merchandise."Why do you want that game ? I believe it costs 6 billion ?"

"8.9 billion."Gon appraiser's eyes go wide in shock.

"We're looking for her father.

The game has a clue inside."Killua adds.

"Oh..."

"Why did you bid on this pot ? If you knew the wooden trove was real,shouldn't you bid on the more valuable item ? But you went for the pot,why ?"Killua asks,pointing to the pot.

Zepile scratches the back of his head.

"You see...I made this pot."

"Eh ?" the two kids ask.

"It's a replica,in other words,a i was a destitute,this was how i made i became a appraiser and became earning money,i quit doing when i see how poorly these are made,i feel mortified ! So i browse the markets and buy them back."Zepile explains.

"How much would a real one cost ?" Killua asks.

Zepile stucks one finger up to shush him.

"It's my turn."Killua has a tick mark and Gon giggles softly."What does your father do ?"He asks the question directly to Gon.

"He is a pro Hunter."she states happily.

"How much would a real one cost ?!"Killua yells angrily.

"Forty to five that so ? A pro Hunter,huh ?"Zepile continues from his previous question."There are a few in the antiques world,and not one of them is easy to find.

Won't it be impossible for you two to find him alone ?"He asks.

"It'll be fine.I am a pro Hunter,too."Gon states.

Zepile frowns and then smiles at the two children.

"Okay,this is my final i help you with anything ?" Killua's anger dissapears and they look at him with shock.

"If you want to make money at an auction,you'll need an appraiser. You can set the price you want to pay me whenever you want.

How is that ?" Zepile bargains.

The two kids look at each other and nod.

"Then you have to answer our last question."Gon replies and turns back to face him."Why do you want to help us ?"

"Because it made me happy...It made me happy that this piece of junk actually caught your eye."Gon shots up and Killua jumps slightly in surprise.

"It's not a piece of junk ! It defiantly holds your _Nen !_ Everyony has some aura...But it's icredibly difficult to harness ! You must concentrate and train for a very long

time.I can tell how much effort you put into making that pot ! You have a lot of talent !" The girl states unhappily but then sits down with a small smile."I still think it's a weird pot,though."

"When you appraise objects long enough,you also become a good judge for character.I look at the sellers and the buyers too,not just the merchandise. It's a lot

harder to appraise humans then it is to appraise antiques.

When i saw you,i knew right away...that i wanted to work with you. What's yours ?"Zepile then asks.

The two kids look at each other with a smile.

"Looking forward to it."Gon starts.

"We'll decide your fee after we see how you do."Killua states.

"Okay ! With that settled !..."Zepile says with a large smile but is then intterupted.

"Wait ! First...teach me those techniques you talked about earlier."Gon demands happily.

"You're interested ?"

"Yep ! Hoodwinking,double-dipping,what else is there ?" Gon asks curiously.

Killua leans in towards the girl,with a tick mark.

"Seriously...That isn't important at all !" Killua scolds her.

"You never know when we need them." Gon explains."And they sound fun ! Like magic tricks !" she adds.

"We're not here to have fun !"Killua yells,and Gon laughs.

"It wouldn't hurt !" she tells the older boy.

He continues to glare at her.

She sticks her tongue out.

They walk out after they paid and stop by one of those vending machine things for toys.

Zepile takes out a coin and enters it through the slot before spinning it and grabbing the egg.

"Welding,it is the hardest ,a new technique has surfaced."He tells them.

They walk a bit and sit down and putt their stuff down as well.

"It's known as plainly.

You reveal the opened statue along with a fake assume that you wouldn't open the statue if the treasure were fake,you can fool them.

But now this technique is getting old."Zepile tells them."When people started to get suspicious,a new technique surfaced.

Can you guess what it is ?"Zepile asks.

"I know ! The treasure inside is also fake !"Gon announces.

"Wrong !"

"I know ! Remove the treasure from a different place !"Killua states after a while of thought.

"That's right."Zepile nods."You can create a new opening and remove the treasure,then insert a fake treasure and seal the opening. It's called side stepping."

"Side-stepping..."Gon repeats.

"Many veteran appraisers have been fooled.

They assume that the statue is real if the adhesive hasn't changed is how they fool the pros."Gon lets out a sigh and smile.

"You live in a amazing world !" Gon states,before her phone starts to ring.

They all look at her and Gon takes out her phone.

"Hello ?-What a spider ?-"Gon stands up and Killua follows."Got it.

Let's go,Killua."

"Yeah."Killua says.

They run down the street.

Zepile yells at them,and they yell back and go back to running.

* * *

><p>After meeting with Leorio the two kids follow the two Spiders.<p>

But they don't notice that the two have accomplices who ware following them.

And so they get captured,hoping that they don't get tortured.

* * *

><p>Hisoka scoffs as he watches from the highest floor of an building.<p>

The two kids are really trying to escape.

They are running swiftly away from Nobunaga,who is using his En to claim territority of a radius around him.

He smirks and looks down at the running children.

"We have to ask Kurapika,"Killua says as they run,Hisoka stands up and follows them.

"Why ?" Gon asks,puzzled.

"He's probaly the chain-user."

Hisoka is pretty surprised as he hears that the Kurata killed Uvogin.

The young Zoldyck takes out his phone,and turns to Gon as he presses the call button."I don't know he got so powerful,though-"

Hisoka smirks as he sees that there is no one answering the phone.

"He's not answe-"

"Yeah,i'm intrigued with that too."he intervenes,landing gracefully behind them.

"H-Hisoka !"The kids jump in their battle positions.

"Don't worry,i'm not with them, for now,so we can talk."

They gape at him.

Killua opens his mouth to retort when he sees him playing with one of Gon's ponytails.

"My,my...your hair sure got longer,"he smiles and Gon blinks.

The young Zoldyck's eye twitchs.

"Don't touch her !" He grabs Gon's arm and pulls her closer to him.

Hisoka looks at him with a frown."Illumi is very interested in your whereabouts,how do you think that he will react if he find out that Gon is now a girl and that you two share an even closer relationship ?"

"Why y-"

"Anyway,"he cutts him off,"The Kurata was working with me.

We have a mutual relationship to achieve our goals."

"Really ?" Gon asks.

"He's lying Gon."

"No,i'm not."Silence ensues for a moment.

"What's your purpose ?" Killua asks as he looks around.

"No one's is watching.I don't want to get killed because of your stupidity,you know."Hisoka smirks.

"Why tell us you work with Kurapika then ?"Killua asks,glaring at him.

"Because you don't trust me."

"And do you think we do now ?"

"Gon certaintly does."Killua looks at Gon.

"GON !"

"...What ?"

Hisoka smirks."As a reward,i'll they Gon my reason."

"Huh ?" Gon asks and he only nods.

"No ! How will i know that you won't hurt her ?"

"She is not in my way,nor is she strong enough to challenge me."he says.

Gon pouts."How rude..."

"Let's go to the rooftop,Gon"Hisoka calls and steps back,calling Gon to follow him.

"G-"

"It's fine Killua,wait here for me."Gon says,giving him a reassuring smile.

Killua sighs in defeat and leans against the wall,making Hisoka mentally grin in victory.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"How...Is he ?"Gon asks when they arrive at the rooftop.<p>

"Who ?"

"Kurapika."Gon whispers .

"The Phantom Troupe would obviously make anyone busy."

"Well,yes,but..."she frowns."Why are you working with him anyway ?"

"I want to battle the boss."

"Boss ?"

"His team is on the way.

The Kurata can take care of them for me."

"Oh..."

Hisoka leans down and smiles at the girl."Promise you won't tell anyone my reason,ne ?I'd rather not die prematurely."

She grins widely.

"Okay ! I promise."

"By the way,Gon..."He licks his lips."You still have to give me a kiss,remember ?"

Gon bats an eyelid."Killua wouldn't like that."

"Oh ?"

"But i can give you a hug if you want,"she suggests.

She opens her arms and waits for him to give permission.

His smile fell and he blinks owlishy at the young Freecs.

Gon flinches,wavering in her confidence.

But then he surprises her.

"Sure,i love a hug."he says.

She walks to him,wrapping her arms around his waist.

Her face nuzzles his stomach.

She flinches when she feels a big murderous aura.

"What are you doing ?" an all-too familiar voice asks.

She pulls away from Hisoka,who doesn't look dissapointed,but who doesn't look quite happy either.

Killua.

"Hi,"He raises a hand in greeting,his other still on her shoulder."Come to join us ?"

Killua glares at Hisoka and he returns it with his own glare.

They stare and stare at each other,neither willing to back down,their prides not letting them.

"Erm..."Gon says,making Killua and Hisoka stop glaring at each other.

She takes a step back from Hisoka."We need to go !"

Killua glares at Hisoka for one last time,beofre grabbing Gon and walking away.

* * *

><p>The next day,Leorio munchs his food as he stares at the two kids.<p>

Killua is silent and staring at the girl.

Gon puffs her cheeks and stares back.

"What ?"

"I'm still anoyed that you won't tell me."

"But i promised."she says and looks back down.

_Stare_

"What ?"

"If you won't tell me,then at least tell me why you were hugging that pedophile clown."

"*cough* She hugged H-Hisoka ?"Leorio pats his own back to settle the gag reflex.

The two kids are too serious to notice.

"Now tell me,Gon."

"He asked me to kiss him because of our deal at Heavens Arena,remember ?"

Killua's eye twitchs,remembering it all too well.

"But i refused because you were going to be mad so i suggested to give him a hug and he accepted."the girl explains.

"I'm am still mad."

Gon and Leorio share a look.

Gon looks at Killua,her eyes glittering.

She places her lips on his,before climbing up his ears.

Killua can feel her breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Daisuki,"she whispers before kissing his ears.

"W-WHA ?!"he exclaims."What the hell Gon ?!"

Leorio bursts out of laughing.

"You din't like it ?"Gon asks the blushing boy.

He stutters."I-Wait,what ?!"

"..."

"Where did you learn that ?"

Gon points to the laughing Leorio."Leorio told me to do so everytime you get mad...Sorry..."His eye twitchs."But he said it would help with your jealousy issue."

Killua glares at Leorio,who starts to gulp."What the hell have you been teaching Gon,_old man_ ?"

**Bam !**

And so Leorio flies to the sky-spinning.

"Ah..."Gon says.

"You are really a idiot !"Killua yells and flicks her forehead.

She lets out a ouch.

"Well weren't you jealous ?"

Killua stares at the girl,before a wave of laughter suddenly comes out of his soul.

When he is done with laughing he stares at the pondering Gon.

Killua kisses her cheek,before climbing up to reach the periphery of her ear.

"You idiot."he says,like the tsundere he is."But you are a idiot who happens to be the only girl i love."He seals his words in.

"Ah..."Gon says.

"What ?"

Gon frowns."We forgot about Leorio !"

He chuckles."I guess we did..."

* * *

><p><strong>How long has it been since i haven't updated this story anymore ?<strong>

**For those who are wondering why it took so long to post this story,**

**i already wrote this chapter,but while i was writing my computer crashed...**

**And i lost all my motivation to rewrite it,you see ?**

**But now i got my motivation back to continue this story,so don't worry :D**


End file.
